Undressing
by Hideki LaShae
Summary: Jou's life isn't perfect, but he lives everyday with hope. Hope that one day he'll undress Kaiba.


Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

**Undressing**

**By**

**Hideki LaShae**

Life isn't always perfect. Seto and I have been dating for six months… six months, ten days, and three hours. It's been a wonderful experience, don't get me wrong, but it's been over a year since I've had sex and I'm getting really horny. I've never gone this long before without having sex, not since I lost my virginity which by the way was to a brown haired, blue eyed boy who lived at the orphanage here in Domino. We were twelve at the time. So, Seto was my first lover, and I intend now to make him my last. Which would be easier if he'd just fuck me!

Our friends, and yes I said our because he fits in with my group of friends just fine, were really surprised when we first got together. It wasn't the best way for us to have gotten together, but we've lasted this long so far so I guess it works.

_Flashback_

"_Look out!" I scream as I leap onto Seto and knock him back away from the road and his limousine._

_Seto's eyes widen as he sees the delivery van crash into the side of his limo right where he had been standing. He turns his eyes to me, the guy who just saved his life. "Jou?"_

"_Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I ask quickly as I sit up. I start to run my fingers through his mahogany locks. "You didn't hit your head, did you?"_

"_I'm fine," says Seto, "Except that you're sitting on my legs."_

"_Oh, sorry," I say. I stand up and hold out my hand to help Seto to his feet. I smile when he takes my hand and I pull him up._

"_You just saved my life," says Seto looking at me dumbfounded._

"_Yeah… I did. I guess it's mine now."_

_Seto narrows his eyes. "What?"_

_My smile widens. "For a genius you don't know much. Once a person saves your life, that person is responsible for you, for always protecting you."_

"_Wrong. You saved my life. That means in order to repay you, I must save yours," says Seto._

"_Different customs for different people," I say, "I guess I'll let you buy your life back from me if you really want to. And I won't even make you save my life to do it."_

"_What do you want? What is my life worth to you?"_

"_More money than you have, I assure you that." I look away from Seto and turn towards the setting sun. "All I ask is time. One full week, starting tomorrow after school."_

"_So you want me to be your slave?"_

_I shake my head._

"_Then what?"_

"_I just want to be close to you again… like we were when we were younger, Seto. I just want one week where you won't push me away every time I try to get close to you. Can you give me that?"_

"_I think I owe you that much. I'll see you tomorrow at school."_

_I turn towards Seto. "Let me walk you to work!"_

"_I'm going home, and I'm not walking." Now I notice that Seto has his cell phone out and is dialing a number._

"_Are you getting a taxi?"_

"_I'm calling for my other car," says Seto, "You can escort me home if you feel the need."_

_I smile. "I certainly do!"_

_We wait in silence for the fifteen minutes it takes for the car to arrive, and then we both climb into the backseat. I know I sit dangerously close to him, but he doesn't complain._

"_Do you hate me now?"_

_My eyes widen, and I turn towards the sound of Seto's voice only to see him staring straight ahead of us. "No! No, Kaiba, why do you think I could possibly hate you?"_

"_There is a lot of animosity between us," says Seto._

"_Not entirely by my choice," I say quietly, "I know it's both our faults that we fight so much now. Your fault by insulting me, and mine for rising to the challenge. I don't hate you though. A part of me still sees in you the boy that I once knew, and I could never hate him. The rest of me sees the man you've become, and I want to know him as well as I knew the boy."_

_Seto turns to look at me. "You've really matured."_

"_So have you."_

"_So… about this next week…" Seto raises a hand to touch my cheek, "Just what exactly are you thinking about doing?"_

"_Maybe dinner and a movie?"_

"_Are you going to be my boyfriend for the next week?" exclaims Seto staring at me with wide eyes and an open mouth._

"_If you are willing to be," I say slowly, "Course that's all up to you. I won't force you to be my boyfriend… or my friend for that matter."_

"_I can think of many more people that would be worse to be dating," says Seto with a small chuckle, "Just don't ask me for sex, and I'll be your boyfriend for the next week… maybe longer if we both enjoy it."_

"_So don't ask you for sex during this week or ever?"_

_Seto turns to look out the front window again. "For this week especially."_

"_Deal."_

"_Deal," says Seto gently taking my hand._

"_So what about a kiss? Can I ask you for a kiss?" I ask with a smile._

"_Not in public."_

_I look at the driver who keeps his eyes firmly on the road. "Are we in public now?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Okay. I want to get somewhere private with you soon."_

_The car pulls up to the front doors of Seto's mansion._

_Seto pulls me out of the car and into the mansion quickly. He pins me to the front door and lowers his mouth to my own. "I've missed you."_

"_I've missed you too, Kaiba… Hey, can I call you Seto again? Just like I used to? I've missed that too."_

"_So have I. Call me Seto, and kiss me…"_

_I quickly obey the command and kiss Seto._

_End Flashback_

And so our relationship started. We basically picked back up where we had left off before except we did go back one step. We never made it past heavy making out. Not for three whole months anyway. That's when Seto got me so hot and bothered during a make out session that I started humping his leg. At first he looked disgusted, but then he opened my pants and stuck his hand inside. We continued to kiss while his hand pleasured me. Then when he was done, I reached for him to do the same, but he wouldn't let me. I was disappointed, but I tried not to let it show.

Then about a month ago, during a similar make out session, he suddenly decided to switch targets. One second he was kissing my breath away, and the next he was sucking my cock for all he was worth, and hot damn if he isn't worth a lot! I just wish that it were enough. I need more, and I hate to ask him for it… But I need to feel him inside me. It's a burning desire that has been growing within me for the last four years… ever since the last time I felt him inside me.

And that leads me to where I am now, standing outside Seto's mansion in the pouring rain, waiting for him to get home because he forgot to tell me he was working late. I'd be inside right now, but Mokuba isn't home either… he's at a sleepover at Yugi's. I'm supposed to be there too. I wish I were there. No, actually, I wish I were in Seto's arms right now.

The limo pulls into the driveway, and I move to the edge of the porch so that the limo's lights highlight me as it comes closer.

The limo stops, and Seto jumps out of it, running to me and pulling me into his arms. "Dammit, Jou! You've had us all worried sick! You're supposed to be over at Yugi's at that stupid sleepover!"

"I'm sorry, Seto. I didn't mean to make you worry," I say wrapping my arms around him, "I just needed to see you."

"Then you should have gone over to Yugi's. I went there straight after work, and you weren't there. We called everywhere looking for you!" exclaims Seto, "We were all worried about you! Let's get inside! You need to call Yugi and tell him that you're safe! And we need to get you into something dry."

I blush as my mind thinks of two things that I wouldn't mind being in, a towel or his bed. I reluctantly let go of Seto so he can unlock the door and open it for us to go in. I walk in before he does, but he enters just a step behind me. "I needed to see you."

"You've said that," says Seto wrapping his arms around me again, "Let's get you up to my room and get you changed into something dry. You can call Yugi while I find some clothes that will fit you."

"Okay…" I let Seto lead me up the stairs to his room. I move to the phone by the bed while he steps into the closet. I quickly dial Yugi's number from memory and turn to look around the room while I listen to it ring. This is the first time I've been allowed in Seto's room.

Moshi, moshi, comes Yugi's voice through the phone.

"Yugi. It's Jou," I say, "I'm sorry to make you guys worry. I'm over at Seto's place. Have been all night in fact."

Why? He was working. And then he came here looking for you! He was planning on joining the sleep over, I think!

"Sorry, Yugi. I didn't know any of that. Listen, I've got to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow at school," I say.

Okay, Jou. Call us next time when you decide to do something like this! exclaims Yugi, Good night!

"Good night," I say before hanging up.

"Is everything settled?" asks Seto stepping out of his closet with a thick robe in hand.

"Yeah."

"This was all I could find that would fit you," says Seto, "There're towels in the bathroom for you to dry off with." He pushes the robe into my arms and points in the direction of his private bath.

I take a step towards the bathroom. "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I made you worry."

"That's no reason to be mad. You're safe. I'm not mad at you."

I walk into the bathroom, but I don't close the door behind me. I set the robe down on the counter and start stripping off my wet clothes, hanging them over the edge of the bathtub so they can dry. Once I'm completely nude, I grab a fluffy towel and begin to dry myself. I keep glancing at the mirror to see if Seto will come by to peek at me, but he doesn't come near the bathroom. Once I'm dry, I slip the robe on and tie it around my waist. I turn and walk out to find Seto sitting down at his desk. "Seto?"

Seto turns to look at me, and his eyes run up and down my body. "Why is it that you needed to see me so bad that you would stand outside in the rain for hours?"

"I love you, Seto."

Seto smiles. "I know. I love you, Jou."

I'm silent as I walk up to Seto. I can't help but remember some of the things we've done as I walk. We spent a day together at his pool, and the entire time I was roasting in just flesh and swim trunks, he was completely covered by an aquatic diving suit. And when we make out, sometimes he has me practically naked, but he won't ever let me remove any of his clothes… and he's never let me try to please him sexually. Maybe he was in some freak accident that left him burnt to a crisp and impotent! I frown at my own thoughts. "I'm sorry. I don't think I should have come here…"

"Jou? What's wrong? What is it that has you of all people thinking so intensely?" asks Seto.

I lower my head.

Seto stands and moves to pull me into his arms. He lifts my chin with his hand. "Jou? Talk to me! What's wrong?"

"Am I attractive to you?"

"What? Why the hell would you ask me that? Of course I find you attractive! Do you honestly think I would have kept you around me this long if I didn't find you to be the most beautiful person in my world? You're stunning, and beautiful, and amazing, Jou. Everything I want in fact."

"This is going to be a very sensitive question, Seto, but… is there something wrong with me or you that would stop me from arousing you sexually?"

Seto's eyes widen, and his arm around my waist grips me tighter. "No, Jou! You arouse me just fine, although maybe a bit too often for my company's comfort!"

"Then why won't you ever let me…? You never let me touch you! And I never get to see you in any state of undress! And we've been dating for six months and you haven't had sex with me!" I exclaim clenching my eyes closed as tears of frustration start to form.

"Oh, I see… This is about the sex issue," says Seto knowingly, "Would you like me to suck you off again?"

"No!" I open my eyes, not caring that the action causes my tears to fall. "This isn't about sex! It isn't about me! Not exactly anyway! I want to touch you! I want to stick your dick in my mouth and give you the best blowjob I know how to do! And I want to feel you slide your dick into my ass! You've taken care of my sexual needs for the past few months, but you won't let me do the same! Don't you trust me?"

Both of Seto's hands clasp my face and he gives me a long, passionate kiss while his fingers try to brush away my tears. "I do trust you, Jou. I just can't give you what you want right now."

"Why can't you let me please you? Is this about the clothing issue?"

"What clothing issue?"

"You obviously don't want me to see you unclothed," I say, "You've never let me see you with your shirt off or anything. Are you ashamed of your body cause I think it's pretty hot! Seto, is that why you won't let me pleasure you?"

Seto turns his eyes away.

"I see…" I pull out of Seto's arms. "Is there no way then? Nothing I could do to change your mind? I just have to wait…"

"I want you, Jou. I really do, but I just can't. No matter how much I love, trust, or want you, I can't. I just can't show you how I really look," whispers Seto.

"Fine. I'll wait… I'm not waiting in vain am I?"

"No… hopefully soon I will be able to."

I sigh and run my hand through my blond hair. "So I guess you don't suppose you'd be willing to just let me see your equipment then. We could just unzip your pants and pull Lover-boy out. Then I could pleasure you, with my hands or mouth… or you could take me. You don't need to be undressed to take me, only I do."

"You…"

"I'm perfectly willing to let you stay dressed while we make love if your clothes are that important to you."

Seto smiles at me. He lowers his hand to his waist and undoes his belt before pulling it from his pants.

I lick my lips.

Seto undoes the button and lowers his zipper. He reaches within his own pants and pulls his growing erection free from the clothing. "Jou, I would like to reintroduce you to Lover-boy. He's missed you and Weiner Dog."

"Then we should let Weiner Dog out to play with him," I say untying the belt and letting the robe slip to the floor. I smile as I remember the time when we decided to name each other's sexual organs. We were young at the time, still both twelve, but we came up with pretty good names in my opinion. I named his Lover-boy because that's what he was to me: a boy and my lover. He named mine Weiner Dog because my smaller penis reminded him of a hot dog. And it was that nickname which later earned me all the puppy, mutt, and Chihuahua comments. I press my erection up against Seto's and I moan. "I could come right now."

"Don't. Don't come until I'm inside you," whispers Seto, "I want us to come together."

I smile and kiss Seto. "I'm sorry if my ass is a little out of practice. Do you have any lube?"

"I wasn't planning on having sex with you for awhile," says Seto, "I'm sorry, Jou. I don't have any."

I grind up against Seto once before pushing away and running into the bathroom. I saunter back out in a minute with a bottle of lotion in hand. I strike a sexy pose and ask, "Do you want to do the honors? Or should I?"

Seto's cock visibly hardens. "You…"

"Lay down, Seto. Let me pleasure you tonight," I say, "Just relax. I'll do all the work."

"That's not a relaxing concept," says Seto moving to the bed and lying down upon it.

"You don't have to give up complete control. I'll obey your every command." I crawl up onto the bed with the bottle of lotion.

Seto smiles. "Turn around. I want to see your ass as you prepare yourself."

I nod as I turn around and squeeze some of the lotion into my hand. I slowly prepare my entrance with three fingers, listening to Seto's small but appreciative moans.

"Tell me you're ready, Jou, but don't lie…"

I smirk as I look over my shoulder at Seto. "I am ready. I've just been waiting for my next command."

"Then prepare me and slide that fine ass of yours onto Lover-boy!" exclaims Seto, "And kiss me again!"

I turn back around to face Seto and I rub some lotion onto his erection as I kiss him thoroughly. Then I position myself over him, guide his penis to my stretched opening, and slowly lower my body down upon his. I clench my eyes shut from the momentary pain.

"I love you, Jou." Seto holds me tightly against him.

"Seto… Love you."

Seto places his hands upon my hips and helps me move against him.

It isn't long at all before we are both crying out our pleasure to the surrounding night, and I collapse on top of Seto, completely exhausted.

Seto holds me tenderly as he slips out of my body. "Did you want to shower now?"

"Can't I just sleep like this?"

"You're a mess. You have your release all over your chest," says Seto.

"Well… if you won't let me sleep like this, I'll take a shower, but you can go first if you'd like," I say.

"All right. Just lie here and relax then," says Seto giving me a quick kiss to my lips. He helps me slide onto the bed before he gets up and heads towards the bathroom. "I'll change the sheets while you're in the shower."

I guess I have until he's done in the shower to bask in the afterglow of our sex. I snuggle into the sheets and inhale deeply… I wake up to the feeling of Seto stroking my hair. I blink and yawn. "Hey…"

"Can you walk?"

I sit up slowly. I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and stand. "I'm sore, but I can manage."

"I made bath water for you," says Seto.

"Thank you." I slowly walk towards the bathroom. I stop in the doorway and turn to look at Seto. I see now, through my sleep-fogged eyes that he wears a pair of black pajamas. "Hey, Lover-boy, am I sleeping naked?"

"I left a spare set of my pajamas in the bathroom for you. They might be too big, but they'll cover your body so you won't get too cold," says Seto.

I give him a small smile before I slip into the bathroom and sink into the bath. I grab the soap and start to work it into a lather to clean my skin.

Seto steps through the open doorway with the sullied sheets in his arms. He places them within the hamper hidden in one of the cabinets beneath the sink. "Why don't you close the bathroom door, Jou?"

"Because I have nothing to hide from you, Seto," I say, "My heart, my soul, my body… they are all yours. So if you want to see, then I have no right to stop you."

"It's still your body. I'm just your lover," says Seto.

"But I belong to you… remember?"

"Belong? Oh, yes… You said that the first time, when we were younger and we made love," says Seto, "You were the only thing I owned at the orphanage, and the only thing I wanted to."

I smile as I rinse the soap from my skin.

_Flashback_

"_Are you sure it's okay for me to be here?" I ask, "I don't live at the orphanage you know."_

"_It's okay. All the others are off at the meet potential parents thing," says twelve-year-old Seto, "except my brother and me that is. I think Mokie is hiding in his closet again."_

"_Don't you want to be adopted?" I ask._

"_Not if we can't be adopted together, and most people only want one child," says Seto. He smiles at me as he pulls my blond haired self into the playroom._

"_Wow!" I exclaim looking around at all the toys, "I've never seen so many toys in all my life! I'm in heaven!"_

"_I can bring you here to play more often if you'd like," says Seto enjoying how his actions have made the young blond so happy._

"_I'd like that!" I exclaim, "If you could do that, then I would belong to you forever!"_

_Seto smiles. "I will bring you here every day then."_

_In a rash moment of ecstasy, I throw my arms around Seto's neck and press my lips against the brunet's. I blush bright red as I pull away from the innocent kiss._

_Seto blushes as well as he raises his hand to press two fingers against his lips._

"_I should…"_

_Seto grabs my shoulders as I try to run away. He pulls me against his chest and kisses me. "Stay. Stay and play with me."_

_I wrap my arms around Seto and hold him tightly. "I belong to you."_

_Seto lowers us both down to the playroom floor._

"_Would you like to play doctor with me?"_

"_Not in here. Someone might come in and see," says Seto, "but there is a secluded spot outside, hidden behind bushes and trees. Only Mokie and I know about it. We could play there."_

_I kiss Seto's lips. "Let's go."_

_We two boys scramble to our feet, and we rush outside._

_Seto guides me through the small opening into the hidden alcove._

"_I'll be the patient," I say starting to remove my clothes._

_Seto blushes._

_I smirk. "And you can be the doctor examining me with the anal probe."_

"_Oh, I'll anal probe you!" exclaims Seto starting to shed his own clothes._

_Moments later, two nude twelve-year-old boys lie down in the grass together._

"_I haven't done this before," I say spreading my legs wide, "Do you know what to do?"_

"_I think I know enough," says Seto rubbing my hardening cock with his hand. "Does your little friend have a name? I think he's happy to see me."_

"_No name."_

"_Can I name him?"_

_I nod._

"_He sort of looks like a hot dog," whispers Seto, "I wonder if he tastes like one…" In a swift movement, he lowers his mouth over the tip of my erection._

_I almost scream at the pleasurable sensations that rack my body._

_Seto pulls back and licks his lips. "I now dub thee, oh delicious one, Weiner Dog!"_

_I whimper. "Come on, Lover boy, show me what your buddy can do."_

"_He doesn't have a name either," whispers Seto._

"_Lover-boy… We'll call him Lover-boy," I whisper._

_Seto lifts my knees and settles himself in between my slender legs._

"_Will this hurt?" ask I._

"_I'll try to be gentle. Relax for me," says Seto lining up his erection with my entrance. He slowly pushes the head of his cock in._

_My body trembles in pain. "Stop…"_

"_Sorry, sorry," says Seto pulling out, "The patient isn't ready for an anal probe."_

"_I have an idea. Use your fingers first, to try to stretch me."_

_Seto nods and follows the advice, inserting first one finger and eventually finishing with three fingers stretching me. He pulls his fingers out and slowly reinserts his full erection. "You're so tight around Lover-boy… How do you feel?"_

"_Full… Pleasantly full," I say, "It doesn't hurt much. You can continue."_

_Seto slides out slowly and pushes back in. He pulls out again and slams into me._

"_Yes!" I arch my back. "Like that!"_

_Seto sets up the pace to follow my vocal commands. He wraps his hand around my member and moves it along with the thrusting of his hips._

_I grab Seto's head with both hands and pull him into our first open mouth kiss while my body jerks and convulses with my release._

_Seto moans as his own release washes out into my body._

_End Flashback_

"You never did tell me whether or not you bled after that first time," says Seto.

"I didn't want you to know that you had hurt me," I say pulling the drain and standing up, "Could you pass me a towel, please?"

Seto grabs a towel and moves to dry me himself. "I love you, Jou."

"I love you," I say.

"So you did bleed."

"I was a virgin when you took me. Of course I would bleed some."

"I wasn't talking about the past just now," says Seto gently running the towel over my sore ass, "I was talking about this time. You've been bleeding."

"I haven't had sex in a long time. Of course I would bleed some. Like I said, my ass is out of practice."

Seto pulls me into his arms. "I'm sorry."

I kiss Seto. "Don't be. I asked for it."

"I'm still sorry because I should have prepared you myself to make sure your ass could take me…"

I glare at Seto. "I'm not incompetent."

"I know you're not. I'm just a perfectionist. I didn't want to hurt you." Seto sighs. He looks at my chest as he moves the towel over it. "What is this?"

I look down at my chest. I blush. "Oh… that… I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

Seto raises an eyebrow.

I take the towel and finish drying off. I lift the pajama shirt and start to put it on, buttoning up just enough to cover my body and keep it on me. "After mom and sis left, dad hit a rough spell. He was drinking, and he often got violent with me. He never molested me, or nothing like that, but he would beat me regularly enough. He finally got back on his feet… started going to A.A., got some psychological counseling, and got a decent job. He hasn't beaten me since."

"Your father abused you? He marked flesh that rightfully belongs to me?"

"Once upon a time," I say neglecting the pants and pulling Seto into the bedroom, "but it doesn't matter to me now. It's over. I'm not with him. I'm with you. Let's crawl into bed and go to sleep."

Seto kisses me as he lowers his lover into our bed and climbs on top of me.

Seto and I quickly get situated in the center of bed, and we fall asleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

Seto and I have now been dating over a year… one year, four months, twenty-two days, and nine hours to be precise. We've been having sex, in some form or another, every day. It's not always the same; sometimes we'll just make out and give each other hand jobs. At other times, we'll suck each other off. And if that isn't enough, I'll shed my clothes, and Seto will take me. He's bought a proper lubricant now and we do it often enough, so it doesn't hurt me much anymore. However, in all this time, I have still yet to see any more of him than just his genitals sticking out of his pants. I've been tempted on many occasions, but I have respected him, and I haven't done anything to try to see. It bothers me though.

I walk into Seto's bedroom without knocking. I haven't knocked on the door ever since the first time he showed me the room. He has never asked me to. The sight of the naked ass in front of me blinds me. I clamp my eyes shut and cover them with my hands. "I didn't see anything. I didn't see anything. I didn't see anything!"

"Jou?"

"I'm sorry! I should have knocked!"

"You've never knocked before."

"And you've never been in here changing before either!" I exclaim, "You've always been in the bathroom changing before!" I feel Seto's hands upon my shoulders.

Seto pulls my hands from my eyes. "Jou, it's okay. Open your eyes. Open your eyes and see me."

I slowly, hesitantly open my eyes, but I don't look down at Seto's body like I want to do. I meet his eyes, and I smile. "I love you, Seto. I don't need to see you to know that I love you. I would love you if I were blind."

"Look down, Jou…"

I hear the vulnerability in Seto's voice, and I do as commanded. I lower my gaze quickly, so he doesn't have to wait. I try not to show my surprise too much as I look upon the unclothed lower body of my lover, and I understand immediately why he still wears his shirt and why he's never let me see him before.

A myriad of scars adorn what should be perfect flesh. The scars wrapping around the outside of each leg appear like tiger's stripes. Some of them appear thicker and deeper than others.

I kneel before Seto and touch the scar crossing over his right hip. It feels rough to my fingers, but I guess that's to be expected. I move to kiss the scar lightly, and I trace its entire length with my lips before I move down to the next scar and caress it with my fingers first before laying gentle kisses upon it.

"Jou? What are you doing?" Seto's voice trembles slightly.

"I'm worshipping your body," I say caressing the next scar, "I've never seen something so perfect, so beautiful…"

"So flawed."

"Flaws? What flaws?" I ask looking up at Seto.

"The scars, stupid! I'm not perfect or beautiful!"

"You are to me. When I see these scars, all I see is the strength you possess… the strength you needed to survive when they were inflicted. That strength is good and pure and perfect and beautiful," I say, "I love you, Seto. And I love these scars, which show me how much you have endured to become the man I love." I resume my task of kissing the scars down Seto's leg.

Seto moans slightly as I rub his leg from ankle to hip.

I crawl behind Seto and see the small scars upon his ass cheeks, and I kiss them as well. I part his cheeks and run my tongue up the crack.

"Jou… please, will you…?"

"Will I what?" I ask before circling his opening with my tongue.

Seto moans. "Tongue… tongue fuck me…"

I slide one finger into Seto's hole and I probe around for a moment as I continue to kiss his ass. I slip in another finger and I stretch him further before adding my tongue. I've never done this before, to him or anyone else, but he doesn't seem to complain. In fact, his moans turn me on and keep me going.

"Jou!" screams Seto as he releases into the air.

I withdraw from him quickly and grab hold of him to keep him from falling.

"Bed, Jou," whispers Seto.

I help Seto over to the bed and help him lie down. I crawl into the bed with him. "How do you feel, Seto?"

Seto's only response is to pull me into a passionate kiss that he only dominates for a moment before allowing me control over the kiss.

"You are perfect, Seto. You are beautiful. Don't let me ever hear you say otherwise," I say holding him close to me.

"I think you've earned a nice reward, Jou," whispers Seto.

I smile. "Really? You're going to let me open that bottle of wine with dinner tonight?"

"No. I'm going to let you take me tonight," says Seto blushing, "I've never let you before, but tonight, you can slide your dick into my ass for a change."

I blush as I cuddle up to Seto. "When? Right now? Later?"

"You haven't had your pleasure yet," whispers Seto, "Take me now."

"One condition. You do me doggy style before we go to sleep for the night," I say grabbing up the lubricant from the nightstand.

Seto raises an eyebrow. "You haven't…"

"I know. I haven't let you take me doggy style because I thought your pants' zipper would hurt me," I say, "but now that you're comfortable ditching the pants, I really want you to do me doggy style." I climb from the bed just long enough to remove all my clothes and pump my forming erection a few times in preparation for my next task.

"Agreed."

I tackle Seto to the bed and kiss him repeatedly as I prepare him with the lubricant and my fingers.

Seto's moans sound like music to my ears. "Jou…"

I spread the lubricant on my erection and slowly press into Seto. I help him wrap his legs around my waist. I can't help but moan at the feel of the long, lean legs squeezing me. I start to thrust in and out while caressing Seto's hips and thighs. "Love… Seto…"

"Jou, love you…"

I force Seto into a long kiss as one of my hands grabs his penis and strokes it in time with my thrusts.

Seto throws his head back and screams my name as his body releases.

"So tight!" I exclaim grinding my erection further into the tightness of Seto's channel to release my seed deep into his body.

Seto lays a series of kisses on my face.

Without bothering to remove my cock from his anal passage, I rest my bare chest against Seto's clothed one. "Is your chest terribly scarred?"

"Worse than my legs… far worse," says Seto.

"Someday, I want you to show me so that I can kiss them all and cleanse your mind of the trauma which caused them," I say, "but when that day is will be entirely up to you. I don't need to see them now."

"I trust you, Jou," says Seto rolling us both over. He lifts himself off me so that I slip out from inside him. He swallows hard before he pulls his long sleeved shirt over his head. He closes his eyes so he doesn't have to look at me.

I raise my hands to Seto's chest and run my fingers over each scar. The first things I notice are that these scars aren't as neat as the scars on his legs. They were obviously made from different weapons. I lean up and start to kiss the scars. "Will you tell me about them sometime, when you're ready?"

"They are all from my adopted father," says Seto, "and I hate them more than life itself."

"Have you tried reconstructive surgery?"

"My doctor didn't recommend it. He said there was little chance that it would work to remove the scar tissue. Apparently there is too much damage."

"Have you ever thought of a tattoo?"

Seto's now wide eyes stare at me. "A what?"

"A tattoo. You know, body art," I say, "We could cover up all these scars with tattoos. Then you would have no reason to be ashamed of your body anymore. No one would ever be able to see the scars then."

"Tattoos? I'd… never thought of that," whispers Seto, "What… what would the tattoos be of?"

"Not to sound too egotistical or nothing, but I was kind of thinking that a tattoo of your Blue-Eyes White Dragon in mid fuck with my Red-Eyes Black Dragon would be a good option. It could probably wrap around your entire torso," I say holding Seto close to me and smiling, "and maybe their heads could be on your shoulders, mouths open and shooting out their attacks down your arms… you know, like they were crying out their completion."

"And my legs?" asks Seto cuddling into me.

"Dragon tails," I whisper.

"I'll think about it," says Seto.

"Would you like to go to sleep now, love?"

"Just for a quick nap," says Seto closing his eyes.

I smile as I hold Seto and stroke his body while he falls asleep against me. "I love you, Seto…"

* * *

Seto and I have now been dating over three years… three years, one month, and fifteen days. We've still been having sex, in some form or another, every day, but I would say about half the time Seto's buried deep within me when we make love. It's not sex anymore, not to me, and hopefully not to Seto. No… when we're intimate with each other, we're making love. Once a week, Seto lets me take him. He doesn't complain about giving up complete control to me anymore. He enjoys it now. Sometimes he even begs me to take him, but that isn't often. We still have our make out sessions where we give each other hand jobs, and we still have moments where the only thing that will satisfy us is oral sex. Seto's mouth is a wonderful thing, and I miss it now. Seto's been away on business, and for one long month, I haven't seen him… I haven't touched him… I haven't made love to him. I miss him.

Before Seto had left, he had taken my advice and gone to get some bodywork done. He hadn't used my idea though, but it is his body after all and he can get whatever tattoo he wants. Intricate flowers, something I never thought he would be into, now cover his legs, but there upon his flesh are roses, lilies, and, my personal favorites, the forget-me-nots. His arms are similarly covered, but instead of flowers, lightning and water flows down his right arm while fire courses down his left arm. He's been having some special work done on his chest and back, but… as with his arms and legs when they were in transition, I haven't seen it. He's kept his chest and back covered so I can't see. He wants to keep it a surprise, and I let him.

I've practically moved into Seto's mansion by now. I like being close to Seto, and I enjoy being around Mokuba too. I've become a second big brother to him.

"You miss Seto, don't you?"

I nearly scream as I drop my upside down textbook. "Mokuba! Don't sneak up on me!"

"I didn't sneak up on you, Jou. I've been standing right in front of you for the past fifteen minutes," says Mokuba lifting my book and setting it on the coffee table. He sits down beside me on the couch. "You were holding your book upside down again."

"Yeah… I understand it better that way," I say blushing, "I miss your brother. Do you know when he's coming home? He hasn't said anything to me."

Mokuba gives me that mischievous look he often gets in his eyes when he wants something he shouldn't have. "He hasn't said. You look tired though. Why don't you go up to Seto's room and take a nap?"

"What do you want, Mokuba? Are you going to raid the liquor cabinet as soon as I go upstairs?"

"No!"

"Are you going to sneak out to go to some party or strip club or something?"

"No! Gross, Jou! How could you think that? I'm just worried about your health! I was going to go over to Kaiba Corp and do some paper work! You know I've been helping Seto out now so that he can spend more time off with you!" exclaims Mokuba, "He always has enough time for me, but now with you in the picture, he needs more free time. And I've been giving him that time with you! And you suspect me of being up to something?"

"I'm sorry, Mokuba," I say, "I am sorry. It's just… I am tired and I don't want you to get into trouble while Seto's gone. He might not forgive me if something were to happen to you. You're his only family, you know."

Mokuba's eyes twinkle again with that same mischievousness. "Go take a nap, Jou. I'm going to head to work."

"Be good and stay out of trouble," I say standing, "You're a good kid, Mokuba."

"Sleep well," says Mokuba getting up quickly. He runs off towards the front door.

I shake my head and start towards the stairs. I climb the staircase and walk to the room I share with Seto. I push the door open and gasp.

Candles light the room, and the rich scents of my favorite flowers mingle with roses in the air. The bed is turned down with the soft satin sheets I love so much on display, and a soft music fills the room… I think it's Beethoven, or maybe Bach.

I look around the room, and my eyes finally rest on what I'm searching for. "Seto!"

Seto stands by the bathroom door wearing a loose robe that covers most of his flesh. He smiles. "I've missed you, Jou."

"Seto!" I run to him and throw my arms around his neck. I kiss him hungrily. "I missed you! Why didn't you tell me you were coming home? How long have you been here?"

"I've been home about an hour," says Seto holding me tightly to him, "I saw you in the living room trying to do your homework. You could understand the book much better if you tried to read it right side up, you know. I wanted to surprise you, and I hadn't realized you'd be home trying to study. I figured you'd be with Yugi. But since you were so spaced out, I managed to complete my little surprise anyway."

"What a wonderful surprise!"

"There's more."

"More?" My eyes widen.

"I need to make love to you. Will you undress for me?" Seto steps out of my arms.

I nod and start to remove my clothes. At first I do it slowly so Seto can enjoy the view of my skin being exposed, but my own lust forces me to move quicker by the moment.

Seto licks his lips hungrily and reaches for the belt holding his robe closed. He unties it once the last article of my clothing hits the floor. He slips his robe off his shoulders and lets it pool around him on the floor.

I gasp as I see the completed tattoo on Seto's chest.

Upon the marred flesh, covering the scars and making them indistinguishable, a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and a Red-Eyes Black Dragon cuddle together, their bodies intertwined and tails wrapping around one another's. Scattered below them are broken eggshells.

"Beautiful!" I exclaim as tears fill my eyes, "Are they making love?"

"Yes. They are happy. Something good has happened," says Seto, "It's portrayed on my back."

I scramble around behind Seto, not bothering to let him turn, as I'm sure he must have intended to. I fall to my knees in shock.

Upon Seto's back are several small dragon babies, newly hatched from their shells. Some of the dragons are black, and some of them are white. Half of the dragons, both black and white, have the body shape of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon while the rest have the body shape of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Likewise, half of the babies have red eyes and the other half have blue eyes, so there exist upon Seto's flesh Blue-Eyes White Dragon Chicks that have the body of the Red-Eyes and Blue-Eyes White Dragon Chicks that have the body of the Blue-Eyes. There are also Red-Eyes Black Dragon Chicks that have the body of the Red-Eyes and Red-Eyes Black Dragon Chicks that have the body of the Blue-Eyes, but there are also Blue-Eyes Black Dragon Chicks with bodies that match one or the other parent and Red-Eyes White Dragon Chicks with bodies to match one or the other parent.

"Babies! They had children together!" I exclaim, "They are so beautiful, Seto! They are perfect!"

Seto turns around and kneels in front of me. His hand reaches into the folds of his robe. "Jou, I love you… very much in fact. Will you do me the honor of becoming my life mate and having children with me?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" I exclaim lunging towards Seto and kissing him.

As Seto places the white platinum ring wound in the shape of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon with a small sapphire for the eye upon my hand, his other hand strokes my manhood.

"I love you, Seto," I moan, "but you are not impregnating me. A family would be wonderful, but I'm not carrying them."

"I was thinking of adopting them," says Seto, "Kids with eyes like mine and hair like yours, or other such similarities."

I nod. "Great!"

"We also have matching rings." Seto shows me the ring upon his hand.

I stare at the black platinum ring wound in the shape of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon with a small ruby for the eye upon Seto's hand, and I lift mine up to his so that I can see both rings. I smile. "I love you, Seto. Now… I so need you to make love to me!"

Seto stands quickly and pulls me up into his arms. He carries me over to the bed and places me upon it before climbing on top of me. Before he starts to kiss me, I hear him softly say, "You will not be leaving this bed all week, and you won't be able to walk the next."

"You'd better be talking about how long you're going to fuck me," I whisper once I catch my breath from the intense kiss.

* * *

Life isn't always perfect, but I've finally succeeded in undressing Kaiba Seto… Maybe life is perfect after all. 


End file.
